Field
The present description relates to the field of image sensors, and more particularly to image sensors with integrated analog-to-digital converters.
Description of the Related Technology
Conventional image sensors include a matrix of light sensitive pixels (otherwise referred to as a pixel matrix) adapted to convert incident light into analog signals. Image sensors may integrate analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are integrated with such a pixel matrix so as to convert analog signals from the matrix into digital signals.
To reduce fixed pattern noise in sensed images the ADCs are arranged on a column-by-column basis and designed for maximum similarity.
Due to the limited width of columns in which the ADCs must be fit, such ADCs are typically bespoke or hand-designed to each image sensor. This manual design methodology is time-consuming and requires a high-level of designer skill. It also prevents changes from being quickly and easily implemented where new and/or modified designs are required.